


What's a little manhandling between friends?

by number3936



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Sparring as foreplay, Sylvain bigly mclarge huges, i feel like ive betrayed myself that its not trans felix even though the prompt allowed, that's felix's tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936
Summary: kinkmeme fill:"Post timeskip sylvain has bulked up and Felix, who hasn't seen him in a few years, can't stop thinking about it. Whether he's being annoying or sparring turned to roughhousing, sylvain pinning felix and overpowering him really awakens something in them both.+ Trans or cis felix is great!++ Felix thinking he's just mad that Sylvain might be stronger than him when he's actually just yearning to get dicked down"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	What's a little manhandling between friends?

Five years later, they reunite. After the "reunion battle", Felix hears a shout of his name and has about one second to stifle any accidental violent knee-jerk reactions - a product from the war - before he's suddenly swooped into the air. Looking down, he sees Sylvain beaming up at him, sweat, disheveled and covered in dirt and gore from the battle. This would be fine it he weren't literally holding Felix in the air. 

Despite their home territories being so close, Felix and Sylvain had only met a few times during the war. They'd parted after leaving Garreg Mach to go to their different territories and then everything had fallen apart with the capital and... other things. They'd been swooped into different battles, Sylvain being mostly unable to leave Gautier while Felix had left Fraldarius before the end of the first year and had stayed further south than Sylvain had gone. 

So, Felix hasn't seen Sylvain in a long time. 

As for himself, Felix had changed over the past five years, as anyone would. He has more scars than bare skin at this point, he's missing the top of one of his ears, had cut off his hair in chunks and now ignores it - but, he'd also lost all of his baby fat, his muscles had become lean and his swordwork sharper than ever. He had been proud of how he'd changed but... Sylvain is something different entirely. He's. Bigger.   
Sylvain's chest is so wide, and it seems his pecs are a big plump too? At least, that's what Felix can tell as Sylvain's newly bukly arms hold him by the waist, pressing him against said plush pecs as he spins Felix in greeting. Sylvain's waist isn't small, there's a strong set of abs there and also some chub, but from what Felix can feel when he places his hands on Sylvain's shoulders to steady himself, he swears his shoulders are double the size of it. Felix blames the shock of Sylvain's apparent transformation on the fact he does absolutely nothing while Sylvain affectionately greets him. He's still a little off kilter and bewildered when he's put down, enough that he stumbles and Sylvain reaches out to take his waist to steady him. Fuck, even his hands are large. Felix looks down to gauge just how large and instead his gaze gets stuck on Sylvain's thighs. Felix blinks stupidly. Are they double the size of his own? He'd seen Sylavin had been riding into battle, truly a paladin now but he didn't think...

"Felix?" Sylavin says from above him. Felix must be a bit woozy from the battle or something because did Sylvain's voice get bigger too? Or, deeper? Or just... More. Felix looks up to Sylvain's face above him, his eyebrows scrunched up in the middle, his bright amber eyes looking down at Felix. Sylvain's face hasn't changed that much, although it's a little angular. His hair is messy from the battle but it still manages to look artful somehow, even if it's not Sylvain's usual 'trying to look like he didn't spend an hour on it in the morning mess' look. "Hey."

"... Hey" Felix parrots back intelligently. There's a weird silence between them before Sylvain says something about everyone gathering over there and he wraps his arm around Felix's shoulders, pulling Felix along. Felix foolishly allows it to happen. 

That's how it starts. 

\--

Everyone's changed, mentally and physically, but somehow Felix can't stop looking at Sylvain specifically. It's just... Infuriating. Yes, that's right. Very infuriating. 

Sylvain seems annoyingly aware of his new, bigger body. He fits well in his skin like he hadn't before. His physical guestures when he talks seem more solid somehow, and when he flirts with people, he, well. Felix can't really explain that bit, but it's just worse now somehow. His presence takes up so much space too, that Felix has to stand at a distance from him when Sylvain comes to talk to him. When Felix lets him. 

And to top it all off, apparently Sylvain trains now. Felix supposes the body had to have come from somewhere but it still surprises him to see Sylvain at the training grounds. Of course, he doesn't spend as long there as Felix does, but he still sees Sylvain often enough to be pissed off about it. Why? Well, why couldn't Felix have bulked up like that. Sure, his body is fine, it works well for him, but he can't deny all that muscle would come in handy. It's just annoying that Sylvain got it instead of Felix.

Bregrudgingly, Felix has to admit it does... Suit Sylvain. As Sylvain turns up to the training grounds, Felix can't help but watch him. All that bulk and muscle isn't just for show, and he has more skill to back it up now too. Felix watches the way Sylvain's muscles flex and bulge as he moves the lance around with ease, he watches Sylvain's thighs as Sylvain squats into lower stances, Felix watches... 

Eventually, Sylvain offers a spar to Felix. As much as Felix has been trying to be nowhere near Sylvain at all times, he can't turn down a spar. There's a little flare of excitment as they both grab training weapons that Felix squashes before Sylvain can see. He waits on one side of the arena, testing his sword in the air, slicing it through the air until Sylvain is ready, and he takes his stance. 

It starts as all spars between them have started in the past. Felix attacks first, darting forwards towards Sylvain with a swing of his sword. The resistance he meets hitting Sylvain's lance is unexpected though, there's no give and the vibration of the block shakes up Felix's arm. Felix, surprised at the strength that Sylvain now holds his lance with, steps back in surprise. Luckily, Sylvain isn't fast enough to take advantage of it, so Felix presses in again. 

Sylvain seems to be on the defensive, moving his lance minimally in front of his body to block Felix's long, strong swings. Now that Felix is aware of the resistance he'll meet, he puts more force behind his sword, and there's an awful smash of wood on wood as the weapons clash. The thing that breaks the volley of attacks - Felix makes the mistake of looking at Sylvain's face. His brows a furrowed, focused in a way that Felix hasn't seen before. His amber eyes darting to Felix's hands, keeping track of them - calculating. Sylvain usually has such a jovial attitude towards fighting, more focused on putting a show, that it's enough of a shock to Felix that he steps back in surprise. 

This time, Sylvain presses his advantage. His lance has a longer reach than Felix's sword, and he uses it to keep Felix at a distance. His strong arms sweep the lance with an ease borne only from consistent practice and use. Felix's heart thunks in his throat and he has to take gulps of breath to make sure his head doesn't get fuzzy with a lack of air. This Sylvain - fights like he actually wants to win. Something hot sparks through Felix at the realisation, but it is easy to ignore with the adrenaline coursing through his body. 

Felix outmatches Sylvain in speed though, but now that he no longer has such a flashy fighting style, Sylvain has a wonderful economy of movement. Felix tires at double the rate the larger man does. Still, the years of battle may have given Sylvain that damn body, but it's given Felix a fighting style he's decided to call 'scrappy'. With the knowledge that he will only lose with the way the fight is going (another relisation that sparks something inside him), Felix decides to switch things up. 

He ditches his sword to the side - a move that startles Sylvain badly enough that Felix can duck into his reach. He's too close for Sylvain to swing the lance, so he doesn't waste time trying to get it out of Sylvain's hands. He barrels into Sylvain, though as solid as Sylvain is, Felix has to get a foot behind Sylvain's knees and yank forward to get him on the ground. The move unbalances Felix forward, but that's the way he was aiming to go anyway so it works out fine for him. 

Sylvain falls back onto the ground with a rough noise, and Felix falls ontop of him with enough grace that he doesn't brain himself by accidentally smashing his face on Sylvain's ridiculous pecs. He kind of feels like it would be soft and pillowy though?   
Fuck, nevermind that. Sylvain has let go of his lance and is trying to get his hands up, so Felix quickly makes to get his arm across Sylvain's throat and grab at least one of his wrists to get it out of comission. Felix manages the hold, which normally would be the end of the spar - but apparently not this time. While he's noticed Sylvain's very, very large thighs, he's failed to account for the amount of strength they must have. Before Felix realises his back hits the training ground dirt, having been thrown off and flipped around by an - admittedly - expert move from Sylvain's thighs. 

Felix is startled, but not enough to stop fighting back. Instantly he's trying to wriggle out from under Sylvain, but Sylvain sits heavy on thighs to pin him there. Next, Felix starts getting his hands and sharp elbows in all the soft spots - Sylvain's belly, his neck, maybe a little bit of dirt in his eyes. It's a struggle, enough that Sylvain actually leans back at one point and Felix manages to drag himself a couple of inches out from under him, but not far enough. Sylvain bears back down on him, his thighs pressed to Felix's, and eventually manages to wrestle control of Felix's hands by grabbing his wrists and pinning them down near his head. Felix struggles for another minute, moving every body part in an effort to get out - even attempting a headbutt at one point which almost, almost works, not from it connecting but from Sylvain jerking back so violently from it he almost topples back. 

He doesn't though. Felix has to admit defeat in their spar, which is a startling thought, when he can't move any more. They're both left there, tangled on in the dirt, sweaty and panting. All of this? Fine. Felix even gives a little answering chuckle when Sylvain laughs breathlessly, bowing down over him for a moment. The problem comes when Sylvain shifts to get off him and their hips brush for a moment - the most wreched sound Felix has ever heard is torn out of him. For a moment, Sylvain is too spooked to figure it out, but Felix Knows. Sylvain's grip on his wrists slackens and Felix reaches out and slams his hand against Sylvain's eyes, covering them before Sylvain manages to actually finish trying to glance down. 

"Don't," Felix says, strangled. He looks down and nearly groans - but that would be worse - he's hard, the bulge in his pants too obvious. How embarassing. Sylvain reaches up to try and pry Felix's hand away, but Felix digs his fingernails into the side of Sylvain's head hard enough to draw a wounded noise from him. "Don't," Felix insists, a little panicked.

"Wait, wait, it's okay." Sylvain rushes to say. He abandons trying to gain his sight back and instead tries to placate Felix, his hands doing the universal soothing-a-wild-animal motion. "I'm not going to make fun of you," he assures, his hands coming so smooth over Felix's forearms. Felix twitches. "I get it, you like... roughousing. Being pinned and stuff." He says. Is that what it is? Felix might have known that about himself but he tries to keep any kind of epiphanies about his own thoughts and feelings to a minimum. He is, however, aware of his type - and suddenly he feels so stupid for not realising it earlier. And he feels angry at Sylvain for having the utter gall to fit excactly into that type. 

"Get off," Felix grits out, starting to struggle again. 

"No, Felix, it's fine, I like it too," Sylvain tries again to relax Felix, and shakes his head to get Felix's hand off his face. Felix is more preoccupied with trying to get out from underneath him - and his inability to do so only makes him feel hotter damn it - so he allows it. At Sylvains words, Felix hesitates, giving Sylvain a suspicious little look from the corner of his eyes, not daring to try and look at Sylvain full on. At least Sylvain isn't tyring to get a glance at Felix's embarassingly hard dick. "Well," Sylvain stumbles over himself a bit awkwardly. "That is, I like ... Overpowering.. You..." He winces, obviously searching for words and coming up with that brilliant sentance. 

"Off!" Felix demands, reaching up and giving Sylvain such a harsh shove that it pushes him back onto his ass. Finally Felix manages to crawl out of there and leave the training grounds at a very fast rate. He does not go back the rest of the day. 

\--

At first, Felix thinks that the moment they meet again Sylvain is going to mock him for it. Fuck, he'd been staring at Sylvain the entire time they've been back, how obvious was it to everyone but him? Did Sylvain know?   
But, Sylvain doesn't. Honeslty, he seems a little awkward too, giving Felix a shy ltitle grin when they meet next. If it's planned, it's a good move. Seeing Sylvain not doing his usual play of being put together is enough to relax Felix into not instantly trying to strangle him. Felix doesn't exactly know how to act around Sylvain now that he's painfully aware just how attracted to the thought of Sylvain holding him down (and the inability to stop thinking about that damn moment over and over), but it doesn't seem that anyone else notices. Sylvain quickly recovers himself, and Felix tentatively allows them to both go back to their normal. 

Well, not that normal is desperately trying not to imagine Sylvain and Sylvains' dumb, stupid, big body when he jerks off. Especially now that Felix has come to terms with the fact that yes, he is into being overpowered and manhandled, apparently, and Sylvain just happens to now be able to do that and he just so happens to be into... Doing that. But that's fine. Felix can deal with that, probably. Somehow.

The little ceasefire between them lasts long enough that Felix almost actually believes that Sylvain has forgotten it, and wouldn't bring it up again. He should've known better. 

\--

"What is all that bulk for if you're just going to run headfirst into the pointy end of someone else's lance?" Felix has been angrily angering at Sylvain for the past few minutes, hands on his hips, standing over him. Sylvain isn't injured thankfully, due to the combined power of Annette and Mercedes managing to trump Sylvain's idiocy. Sylvain has been putting up with it for the most part, strangely accepting of the berating, but Felix can see it's starting to wear on him. It is that fateful mention of Sylvain's 'bulk' that seems to break Sylvain's patience. 

"My bulk?" Sylvain says, finally turning to look back at Felix. The look on his face makes Felix step back, although he can't say why. "Well," Sylvain stands up, and advances on Felix. "It's for this, I'd say," he says, as Felix's back hits the wall but Sylvain does not stop coming. He only stops when he's pressing Felix against the wall, their bodies lined up from chest to hip, close enough that Felix's neck hurts from looking up at him. 

"Sylv-"

Sylvain bends down a little, gets his hands under Felix's thighs and then straightens up. Felix scrambles to grab onto Sylvain's shoulders as he's lifted up. Sylvain keeps a frm grip on the underside of his thighs while he presses foreward again, thoroughly sandwiching Felix between his stupid barrel-chest and the wall. "Let me down," Feli warns him. 

"Why?" Sylvain says. "You like it, I like it, what's a little manhandling between friends?" He says. His face is so close - especially now that Felix is the same height as Sylvain. 

Embarassment turns to anger, as most things do with Felix. "Let me go. This isn't fucking funny," he says. He starts struggling, shoving at Sylvain's shoulders and trying to twist out of his grip. It's not particularly helpful, it brushes them together in too many ways, and it makes Sylvain hold on harder which is unfortunately something Felix is apparently into. This is why Felix hates knowing things about himself. 

"I'm not laughing." Sylvain tells him, which is true. The look on his face is too intense for that, it's too intense for Felix to be able to handle. He turns his face away, the anger in his belly churning and souring into distress instead. It must show on his face, because Sylvain finally lets him go... Albiet reluctantly. He lowers Felix to the ground and steps back. Felix jerks back, stumbling over Sylvains' legs in his haste to get out of there. He can feel Sylvain's eyes on the back of his neck the entire time he's walking away, awkwardly hunched like it will stop people from noticing his semi. 

That encounter signals metaphorical the dam breaking. 

Sylvain starts... Well, manhandling him. There's no other word for it. Every time they're together - mostly in group situations because Felix isn't about to let them be alone any time soon, Sylvain has at least one hand on Felix at all times, and if Felix tries to move away, Sylvain physically keeps him there. Mostly he keeps his arm hooked around Felix's arm or waist, although sometimes he with drag Felix back to him. It's flustering in all the worst, most incriminating ways. Sylvain still isn't laughing either, he has that weird intense look that make Felix's insides squirm. Felix isn't even in the way, or trying to leave sometimes, Sylvain will just move him for the hell of it. At some point, Felix stops fighting it because honestly the more he does the more it just turns both of them on - and he stops, because as much as he's into it, he's decided not into public stuff. 

Sylvain challenges him to more spars too and Felix knows, he knows it's a bad idea but... He's never turned down a spar, and he's not about to start. On the one hand, they are very good fights, both of them come out better for it but on the other hand... Sylvain is only seriously trying to beat him for half the spar. It's almost like old times, Sylvain getting distracted or uninterested in the spar. Except this time his focus on being as big of an asshole as he can, delibierately dragging Felix down to wrestle.   
They usually spar during the day so they're not often alone, which means Sylvain doesn't do anything too obvious or go too far. Still, being pinned down is enough to get Felix doing and he certainly does a lot of that. The one time they do spar alone, Sylvain manages to pin Felix down onto his front. And he grinds, heavy and heated, against Felix's ass. If Felix ever doubted that Sylvain really was into it, the feeling of his hard dick grinding against him is hard to argue with. Really... Hard. 

Felix is honestly going crazy. It's no wonder that after a long few weeks of this, he snaps. 

"It's not a fucking game, Sylvain!" He yells, "Stop toying with me!" 

"Felix, if you don't get it yet, I don't know how to make you see that I'm utterly serious about this," Sylvain says. Even he seems agitated, for some reason. And of course he's standing way too close, looming like he's waiting for Felix to take a step back so he can press him against the damn wall again. Felix isn't sure what to say to that, but it doesn't seem like Sylvain minds because he keeps going. "If you really don't want this, tell me to stop, I will," he promises. He ducks his head, looking Felix in the eye to seal it, though Felix has to look away after a few moments. Felix... He can't... He can't say he really doesn't want it. After weeks of being touched and teased and bringing that to bed with him to frustratedly jerk off thinking about it, he's sort of gotten used to the idea but...   
"Felix," Sylvain says quietly. He stops there for a moment, but then he leans in. It's a different kind of movement, recognisable enough that Felix doesn't immediately try to lean away. Sylvain cups Felix's cheek so, so gently, and tips his head up, and a little to the side. He bends down, hesitates, then presses his lips carefully to Felix's cheek. It's only for a moment before he pulls away, leaving that there between them. 

What is Felix supposed to do with that? Sylvain looks so vulnerable there, looking a Felix like he's putting a his heart on a platter and serving it up. What else can he do with that except... Accept and give in. Looking at Sylvain, it's hardly a choice at all. 

Felix falls into him, leaning up and pressing his mouth to Sylvain's. His embarassing little noise is muffled by Sylvain's deep groan the moment their lips meet. Sylvain immediately press him backwards, keeping one hand on the small of his back to keep him from falling ass over tit, and one hand holding tight to Felix's jaw to keep their mouths together. Of course, he presses Felix against the wall, and of course Felix moans. He grabs onto Sylvain's stupid-large shoulders as he's lifted again, Sylvain's hands fitting nice and snug under his thighs, just below the curve of his ass. Felix isn't a virgin, but it feels different this time. It feels freeing to have what Felix likes out in the air and for it to not be a true power struggle, just a sort of... Play at one. Felix can push all he likes, testing, playing, but Sylvain won't give in thinking that he actually wants the power. It's so fucking good. When Felix tries to push his tongue into Sylvain's mouth, Sylvain's hand comes up, his thumb hooking into Felix's mouth and pulling it over so he can push his tongue in first. Felix has never been so turned on in his damn life. 

There is just one tiny problem. 

"Sylvain-" Felix gasps, turning his head away. Sylvain follows him, flattening himself along Felix's front and scraping his teeth over Felix's jaw. It makes Felix shake. "Public, we're in public," Felix rushes to say, pulling and shoving at Sylvain's shoulders. They're not with anyone, and no one is around - Felix wouldn't have blown up like that about something like this in the company of other people but still. Anyone could walk in at any time, and, with the way this is going, Felix does not want that kind of embarassment. Sylvain doesn't seem to mind, but unlike the Other Thing, he doesn't push. He does suck at Felix's neck a little longer before putting him down though. Felix doesn't step back like he did before, staying in Sylvain's arms as he gulps breaths, trying to calm himself down. At least he's not the only one walking back with a huge damn tent in his pants. "I'm, ah, I'll... Go to my room," Felix says, getting a little flustered about basically propositioning his friend. "Will you..." Felix looks up at Sylvain. 

Sylvain's eyebrows raise. "Yes," he says flatly. Felix waits for more but nothing comes, Sylvain just looking at him. Felix grumbles. 

He turns and finally steps away from Sylvain, feeling strangely cold. He adjusts his clothes, thankful that he wears something that he can tug in front of his crotch. He gets about six steps away before suddenly Sylvain's arm appears around his waist and drags him back into Sylvain's chest. 

"I'm glad you like this," Sylvain says lowly in his ear. His arm is tight around Felix, his other hand pressing down Felix's thigh. Felix makes a strangled little noise, his wriggles ineffectual. "Finally I can chase you when you run." Felix presses his lips together to keep another noise in. 

"I don't- Run," Felix says, voice awfully breathy. "Sylvain," he complains, pulling at Sylvain's arm around him. Sylvain hums, and Felix can hear the disbelief in his voice. Still, he does let Felix go, but not without a little nip to Felix's ear that makes his cheeks flame red. Felix sends a glare over his shoulder but all that does is make Sylvain smirk. 

This time, Felix manages to make it to his room. Felix wishes he could say Sylvain had enough sense to travel at least a few minutes behind him, but as soon as Felix opens the door, Sylvain is there, slamming it shut and pushing Felix up against the wall. Always the damn wall. If only it wasn't so hot. They stumble on things Felix has left on the floor but manage to make it without falling, Sylvain hitching Felix back up and kissing him again. This seems to be a favourite of Sylvains and honestly, Felix can't complain. He does enjoy being at the same height as Sylvain, kissing him would be annoying otherwise.   
There's a struggle, because of course there is. Felix pretending like he'd want to be anywhere else. Sylvain bites down on his bottom lip, drawing a whimper out of Felix at the sharp sensation, then he grabs behind Felix's knee and pushes his thigh up to press against his chest. Felix hiccups on a surprised moan, suddenly spread wide and open, just, like. That. The way Sylvain looks at him, his eyes dark and pupils blown wide and black...  
"Are you going to - Against the wall?" Felix asks, having to swallow in the middle of it. 

Sylvain groans, apparently the thought of it getting to him. "Next time," he says. He leans forward, forcing Felix's leg up over Sylvain's shoulder, squishing it between both of their chests. Felix claws at him but he can't move at all. His body flushes hot with the tohught of it and he moans into Sylvains mouth as they kiss again. Sylvain makes sure that Felix is aware just who's in charge, thoroughly pushing his tongue into every part of Felix's mouth, taking what he wants.

When he's done with him, Sylvain drags Felix over to the bed. He picks him up, one arm tight around his back, the other under his ass somehow keeping Felix in that position as he turns around and dumps him on the bed. Sylvain immediately crawls ontop of him, pressing his body flat ontop of Felix's and pushing him into the mattress. Sylvain pulls Felix's clothes off without Felix doing anything, not even able to stop him. Boots, socks, pants, tunic, shirt, undershirt, everything, all while making sure Felix has restricted movement. At some points, Felix can get his hands free and drag Sylvain down, trying to kiss him or touch him or something but it never lasts long, Sylvain wrestling him back into whatever position he wants Felix in. Some of Sylvain's clothes get lost along the way, although he's still in his underwear by the time Felix is completely naked. It's going too fast, completely out of Felix's control, and fuck he wants more, faster. 

"Oil," Sylvain pants in his ear, hands sliding up Felix's thighs, palming his ass. 

"Yeah," Felix says, kissing Sylvain's neck, digging his teeth in. 

"Oil," Sylvain growls, making Felix shudder down to his toes. This time he obeys, having to wriggle to the side under Sylvain who doesn't bother to try and let him up. Actually he makes himself a hinderance, tucking his face into Felix's chest and pressing his mouth to one of Felix's nipples. Felix hisses, grabbing a handful of Sylvain's hair and trying to drag him away. In retaliation, Sylvain drags his fingernails in four molten hot lines down both of his sides making Felix moan. Felix throws his hand to the side and fumbles around until he manages to open his damn drawer and pull out the oil. He shoves it into Sylvain's shoulder, this time managing to push Sylvain away from his chest. Only because Sylvain has something he's more interested in, evidentaly. 

Sylvain gives him an oddly sweet kiss to his mouth before taking the oil. He slides down Felix's body without so much as a word, his arm locking like an iron bar over Felix's hips. "Sylvain," Felix warns him, a second before Sylvain's mouth seals over his dick. Felix manages to strangle the moan in his throat, throwing his head back. He tries to push his hips up but Sylvain's arm is firm, pushing him down into his bed. Through some truly expert fumbling, Sylvain manages to get the oil open. He doesn't try for finesse though, dumping it over half his hand. Felix knows because... Well is he supposed to not look at Sylvain's mouth around his dick? But there's no way he's going to last until Sylvain sticks his dick in. Not like this. 

Not that Sylvain seems to give a shit. He goes down on Felix's dick, sloppy and wet and so, so warm. He pushes his fingers under Felix's balls, rubbing until he finds Felix's entrance and pushes a finger in. Felix has no choice but to accept it, even though he's quickly hurtling towards orgasm. "Sylvain-" Felix moans, trying to warn him again but he's ignored, Sylvain pushing his finger in and out until he can put a second finger in. He pulls off Felix's dick but doesn't stop, licking his shaft from root to tip, sucking at the skin. He leaves Felix's dick, but only to bite at his inner thighs, the sharp bites contrasting with the motions of Sylvain's fingers pumping it and out. Felix still can't move his hips at all, though he wouldn't know what he'd do, whether he'd try to pull them away or push onto those fingers. Sylvain scissors his fingers inside Felix, pushing him open wider and Felix throws an arm over his face, muffling his noises, his other hand buried tight in Sylvain's hair again. 

Finally Sylvain gives him some relief. He pulls his fingers out and lets Felix's waist go. He prowls up Felix's body, pushing his arm to the side. It... Soothes something inside Felix how disheveled Sylvain looks. He looks a little wild, cheeks red, lips spit-shiny, panting quietly. Felix leans foward and his kiss is accepted, but only for a moment. Strong hands grab Felix's hips and drag him down the bed, enough that Sylvain's dick, already slick with oil, glances over his ass. 

"Ah, fuck," Felix whimpers before Sylvain grabs his dick and lines himself up. He bows down over Felix, pressing his face into Felix's neck as he pushes in. Felix grabs onto him, first his shoulders, but then around his waist, holding tightly as Sylvain pushes inside him in little thrusts. Sylvain only stops when he's fully inside, his hips pressed against Felix's thighs which are split wide around him. They both take a little breather, Sylvain spending it sucking marks into Felix's neck while Felix shakily pets his back. When Sylvain's ready - regardless of whether Felix is or not - he pulls back. Only a little, still pressing a lot of his weight down onto Felix, but enough to reach out behind him, grab Felix's wrists and pin them down onto the bed. "oh, Felix breathes, a wave of arousal flushing through him at that simple action. 

"Yeah?" Sylvain says, his voice too gravelly to call it a coo, but something like it. He goes further, pulling them up over Felix's head, then taking both wrists in one hand. Of course Felix tests it, and of course Sylvain keeps his grip tight. Felix... Hopes it bruises. Felix is stuck on that thought when Sylvain's hand - the slick one - reaches down and grabs his dick. 

"Wait - Sylvain," Felix says, tension shooting back up inside him. "I'm not going to- I'm not going to last long enough," He says breathlessly. 

"Then, I suppose you'll just have to lie there and take it while I contineu afterwards," Sylvain says, low and quiet. 

'Oh,' Felix thinks. He doesn't manage to gather enough braincells to reply before Sylvain starts moving. Slow at first but soon his hips are fucking hard and fast into Felix. The sound of skin slapping fills the room, and Felix turns his head to press his face into his own bicep. This is allowed, it seems, but it opens his neck for Sylvain to lean down and bite it. Once he's reached the power and speed he wants, Sylvain starts jerking Felix off, rough and tight and Felix really, does not last long at all. It's only a minute or so before a high, needy sound is ripped from Felix's chest and he orgasms, come splattering over his belly. 

Excactly like he'd said, after Sylvain fucks him through his orgasm, he keeps going. At least he lets go of Felix's cock, and he lets go of Felix's wrists too, instead he grabs around Felix's hips and uses the grip to pull Felix back onto his cock at the same time he thrusts in. It's hard and fast and so, so good, Felix unable to stop moaning as the pleasure wracks his too-sensitive body. Sylvain watches him closely, eyes stuck on Felix's face which surely must be a mess by now. Felix reaches up for him, pawing at his chest until Sylvain leans down. His body presses Felix back into the bed while his hips continue to fuck into Felix. Sylvain's kiss is messy but Felix doesn't have much energy for it either, just opening his mouth and allowing Sylvain to do what he wants. His moans are pressed into Sylvain's mouth until Sylvain pulls away and shoves his face back into Felix's neck. A few moments later, Sylvain bties down hard and thrusts in once, twice, and a final third time before he comes. Felix makes a quiet, tired noise as Sylvain continues to move his hips through his orgasm. It's slower though, and by the time Sylvain stops moving his arms have bundled Felix up and into his chest. 

Sylvain holds him close for a few moments before he carefully pulls out. He rolls to his side, adjusting them until it's a comfortable position. He doesn't release the hold, keeping Felix tucked into his chest. No more words pass between them before the both drop off to sleep, tired and sated. Once again, Felix will have failed to realise just what this has opened him up to but... That's for later.

**Author's Note:**

> wwwwwwhats up my dudes welcome kinkmeme episode number 5 dont't forget to like comment and subscribe  
> also if ur a roleplayer im always looking for new partners please hmu in the comments if you're interested


End file.
